


Stopwatch

by theantihero10



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Slash, Stopwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theantihero10/pseuds/theantihero10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto, Jack and Ianto's stopwatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopwatch

Jack slid Suzie's body into the freezer and and walked out of the Morgue and into the the main area of the Hub, “Go home early,” he said to Owen, Tosh and Gwen as he looked around. “We've all had a tough day.”

Owen, Tosh and Gwen grinned, “Thanks, Jack,” Tosh said.

Owen looked at Tosh and Gwen, “Want to go for a few drinks?” he asked.

Gwen and Tosh nodded before Gwen said, “I'll go see if Ianto wants to come.”

“Actually, he can't,” Jack said. “He's helping me with something.”

Gwen, Owen and Tosh exchanged looks, “We can wait,” Owen said.

“No need,” Ianto said as he walked into the main area of the Hub.

Owen groaned as Gwen held out her and he handed her something Jack didn't see.

“What was that?” Jack asked as Owen handed Tosh something too.

Tosh and Gwen smiled and shrugged, “Nothing,” they said as Ianto went to go clean up the briefing room.

“Liar,” Jack said.

“What are you going to do about it?” Gwen asked as she and Tosh walked out of the Hub with Owen following them.

Jack shook his head and smiled before walking up the steps and into his office. When he got into his office, he poured himself a drink, sat on the couch and thought about what just happened.

Ianto. Cute, quiet, flirty, teasing, adorable Ianto Jones had propositioned him over Suzie's dead body.

Jack chuckled and took a sip of his drink, _Ianto isn't as innocent as everyone thinks,_ Jack thought.

Jack looked out the window and watched as Ianto was cleaning up. Ianto looked up and smiled shyly at Jack when he caught him staring. Jack checked his watch and Ianto checked his stopwatch.

Four minutes left.

Jack swore softly and pouted making Ianto laugh. Jack smiled when he heard Ianto laugh, he hadn't heard it for a while and it was refreshing, especially with everything that's been happening lately.

Jack thought about what Ianto said the nigh Lisa died and sighed. Ianto was right. When Ianto showed up at Torchwood Cardiff, Jack swore he would not get attached to the adorable Welshman because he didn't want his heart broken.

All of a sudden, Ianto cleared his throat, breaking Jack from his thoughts.

Jack looked up and grinned, “Has it been ten minutes?” he asked.

Ianto looked down at his stopwatch, “It will be in... three... two... one...” he said.

Jack laughed, stood and motioned for Ianto to come in. While Ianto walked in and closed the door, Jack placed his cup on his desk and leaned against it. Ianto leaned against the door after he closed it and smiled at Jack. Ianto blushed as Jack walked over him and pinned him against the door. When Jack saw Ianto blush, he smirked and lightly kissed him.

“Do you have your stopwatch?” Jack breathed without pulling away.

Ianto's eyes widened and he nodded as his blush darkened. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stopwatch as he leaned forwards and pressed a quick kiss to Jack's lips.

“Of course,” Ianto whispered as he held up the stopwatch.

Jack grinned, “Good, we're going to need it.”


End file.
